Rita's Past
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: This is a story that tells Rita's Past and has fights in it that revolve the knowledge of the past.  KarolXRita YuriXEstelle RavenXJudith FlynnXSodia NanOC
1. Rita's Encounter

Karol: Finally, I start this story which is a Custom Ending Aftermath. I found a custom ending where I saw that Rita and I have been in love with each other since before the end of the game. I knew I have been in love with Rita since then but I didn't know she have been in love with me since then. We hid it in The Banger Universe since before the end of the adventure. I got a class quest related to this ending which involves me making a Custom Ending Aftermath Story with Information. I got picked to do Demons as my villain. The thing is I have decided to go further than that.

Rita: What do you mean by that?

Karol: You will find out later. The preview I put up shows that Rita is in her Kitty Cat Waitress outfit during the beginning of the story. Luckily She brought her normal clothes just in case. I know Rita's past thanks to discussing it with her. I will tell what it is in the next chapter.

Rita: We'll see how far we get along on this story. I remember Yuri said that you never stick to anything.

Karol: I will stick to this though. I'm getting gald for doing this.

David the Writer: I would like to let the readers know that Gald can be used to request stuff from certain places and earn you quite a bit of honor in the Banger-Universe-Devs group.

Karol: I think it is best for all categories to get that text, not just brave Vesperia?

David the Writer: Yeah, good point. I am picking Pokemon to do it next.

Rita: That's great! All TOV Characters Namco Tales. Fredon tAll3Shyguy on DA or tAll3Shyguy Skull Land on Fan-Fiction (for his TOV Villain in multiple stories).

Karol: Thanks for the disclaimer, Rita! Background Song is Broken by Sins of A Divine Mother.

Rita: Oh my, the Intro song?

Karol: I know it's weird but it's also cool. Only you can make a difference, darling.

Rita: (Blushes) Don't sing along.

Karol: Sorry. Now on with the story.

* * *

Rita's Past Chapter 1: Rita Encounter

The guild of Brave Vesperia were inside the restaurant they (except Yuri) worked at. Everyone of them was surprised to see it packed but clearing out quickly. It's like the waitress has super memory. Finally she got to their table.

The waitress says "May I take your orders, My friends?"

Karol, Judith, Yuri, and Repede look at her and see that the waitress is Rita.

Karol says "You're the waitress, Rita? Wow, using this to get money for your research is my guess."

Judith says "I bet so."

Rita says "Yeah, that's right. I also love this uniform. You guys know how much I love cats? Well this is a kitty cat waitress outfit. Meow. Sorry, customers love me saying that."

Karol smiles and says "I can see why."

Rita blushes and says "Can I have your orders, then? Meow."

Yuri says "I take a big fat piece of steak."

Judith says "I take 1 Don's Banquet."

Rita says, writing it down, "A Steak and a Don's Banquet. What about you, Karol?"

Karol says "Hmm... I know. I'll take the Karol's Pasta Entree."

Rita says, writing that down as well, "A Karol's Pasta Entree for Karol. Somehow I knew you were going to say that. I also get Repede some Dog Food."

Repede barks and Rita shrieks like a cat would. She apologizes again because people love to see that happen as well. Yuri laughs at that and tells her that Repede said he like that.

Rita says "You're lucky I don't have my whip. I hit you with it if you did."

Yuri says "I'll shut up."

Rita says "Thank you, Meow!"

Rita leaves with the written down order.

The order is passed to the chef and Rita then starts carry plates to tables to fill people up. Finally Brave Vesperia's Order comes up.

The Boss of the Restaurant says "This is a rather than usual at this time."

Rita says "Meow, it's Brave Vesperia that ordered it."

Karol looks at Rita, locked in tune with her face. He has a dreaming look on his face.

Yuri says "Hey if Nan sees that look, you're in trouble Karol."

Karol says "Who cares?" Then he sighs.

Back with Rita, The Boss of the Restaurant tells Rita to thank Brave Vesperia for giving him her service and you this job. Rita tells her she will. Rita goes to Brave Vesperia's Table with their order.

Rita says "Meow, Order up. My boss says thank you for giving him my service and me this job. I also thank you because I love working here. It's always a great place to work. People love my service."

Karol Says "I can see why you are so great of a waitress with you acting like a cat. It gives them a chance to relax. I know I'm relaxed."

Rita blushes and thanks him. She then passes Repede his Dog Food nervously, like a cat would. After Repede, she does Judith and then Yuri.

Yuri says "You know Rita, Karol has been watching you while you work with a face that has a dreaming look."

Raven walks over and says "Really? I thought Judith is your star waitress, Karol."

Karol says "I guess things change."

Rita blushes at what Karol was doing towards her. She then passes Karol's food and whispers a thank you in his ear with a meow of course. Karol tells her that it was no problem.

Karol then thinks "It really isn't with this stupid crush on her."

Rita then leaves to take some more orders. Suddenly a man walks in, moving people out of his way towards Rita. He seems to hate Rita for some reason.

The man says "Why hello Rita, Daughter of the Traitorous Blastia Researcher."

Rita looks at him and starts to step back. She has a scared look on her face.

Karol says "Does that guy mean the first Blastia Researcher to turn against the Blastia before people discovered it's consequences is Rita's Father?"

Rita yells "Yeah, that's right. The Mordios have a history of turning against what we research when we find out it's consequences. This guy is the guy who killed my father."

Everyone gasps at that fact. They wonder how she can tell.

The man says "I see you remember my last line to your father." Then he laughs.

Rita says "Yeah but... How about Everybody knows? Memory Appears!"

A memory of a 5-year-old Rita shows that The man told Rita's Father that This man is a demon.

The Man says "A mana arte? How can that be?

Rita says "I have something new in this necklace. A Mana stone, designed especially for me by me."

Karol thinks "She's the one who made the Mana Stones. That means she made mine as well."

The Man says "Well then, I should let you know my name. I am Fredon, Demon Battler!"

Karol says "Fredon? That is the guy who killed Rita's father. Rita, did he kill your mother, too?"

Rita says "Yeah, that is why I am backing away."

Fredon says "So you're scared, aren't you?"

Rita says "Yeah, You're my worst fear."

Raven says "Then it's as I said. The people who say they don't fear anything have the worst fears."

Fredon says "You will die! Doom Ball, set!"

The floor is taken over by darkness aura.

Karol whispers "Poor Rita."

Yuri says "Karol, did you say something?"

Karol says "No, I didn't."

Rita runs to the back room to grab her robe and her whip but could only grab her whip. She runs away from the demon battler known as Fredon. Rita attacks him with her spells to have them be not very powerful on him. Karol worries about Rita. He tries to fight the urge to help the girl he shouldn't have fell for. Then Fredon disarms Rita and the urge becomes too powerful. Karol gets his weapon from his small waist bag he now has and strikes Fredon with a Reaper Knock arte.

Fredon says "Who did that?"

Karol says "That was me!"

Rita says "Karol! No, don't try it!"

Karol's Eyes flash and he says "Come on, let's go. Karolow Ultra X Bomber!"

The Mystic Arte defeats the Demon Battler, Fredon.

Fredon says "That was pretty powerful."

The battle ends and Karol says "Did you have enough?"

The Doom Ball comes out of the floor and Fredon grabs it.

Fredon says "I will never quit! I will be back."

Fredon leaves and Karol puts his hand out to help Rita up. Rita takes the arm, blushing. When she is up, she hugs him and starts crying.

Rita says "I couldn't defeat him alone even through he killed my parents."

Karol says "It's okay, Rita. It's okay."

Everyone besides Yuri says "Ahhh."

Karol yells at them "What are you looking at?"

Everyone besides Yuri says "Nothing." Then they look away.

Yuri says "They were looking at you two. You're just comforting her to help her out to me."

Karol thinks "Well, Yuri can't tell that I love her."

Judith says "That is what I think to but I said 'ahh' because it's cute."

Karol thinks "And neither can Judith."

Karol then says "Hey, Rita's Boss. Can Rita take some time off? We can take her to our headquarters."

The Boss Of The Restaurant says "Sure, I can hire a substitute until she's better. Anyone would take the wages she gets. 20 thousand gald without tips. I don't know what she gets in tips."

Rita says "10 thousand gald in tips."

Karol says "So 30 thousand gald with tips... oh my. Per what?"

The Boss of the Restaurant says "Per Hour..."

Everyone gasps at that much per hour.

Rita says "I am a great server. What else is needed to say?"

Karol smiles and says "Nothing. Now let's get a move on."

The group then leaves, all 4 of the ones who ordered something already have eaten their food.

TBC...

* * *

Karol: How was that?

Rita: It was beautiful. I know I am going to love the next chapter as well.

Karol: The next chapter has a KarolXRita Moment in it.

David the Writer: Perfect creation of a chapter. 1000 gald for this first chapter.

Rita: That's a lot of gald.

Karol: Thanks. Anyone else want to comment?


	2. Truth about her Parents

Karol Capel: Yeah this is the second chapter of Rita's Past. Well in this chapter, I find out The Truth about Rita's Parents but not the others. Rita and I are left alone to become safe. The others take flight in the Fiertia. While they're away, I find out the truth about Rita's Parents.

Rita: Good idea to have the others find out about my parents before the others.

David the Writer: You are quite involved in this universe site, Karol. How about joining the team?

Karol Capel: Nah, I just love making stuff. I also doing this for a class quest so I want to continue.

David the Writer: Well the first chapter is on SA now that I can submit fictions to SA. Yeah, I found out how.

Rita: Then that means we can add stuff to SA as well.

Karol Capel: That is epic!

David the Writer: Yeah and SA is a revolving around fictions without pictures place.

Rita: Well this should be interesting to have it on that site.

David the Writer: It puts some KarolXRita on SA.

Karol Capel: That's pretty cool.

Rita: To continue the story, I will do the disclaimer. All TOV characters Namco Tales. Fredon and Robert tAll3Shyguy on DA or David the Creator on SA.

Karol Capel: Why thank you for that, Rita. Background Song is Broken by Sins Of A Divine Mother. Now on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 2: Truth About her Parents

The group, joined by Estelle who was looking for them, walks themselves out to the Caravan stop. They plan on going to Capua Torim to talk there. Rita is so upset because she couldn't destroy Fredon. None of them can understand it.

Karol says "Come on, Rita, Cheer up. We will make sure to get that demon."

Rita says "You just don't understand what that demon did to all of my past before I raised myself."

Karol says "Maybe you should tell us then."

Rita, as tears run down her eyes and her head hangs down with her feet hitting the ground, says "I just can't tell you. It is too hard to say it to everyone. It would be easier to say it to just you, Karol. The thing is it is too hard for everyone else right now."

Judith says "How's this? Raven, Yuri, Estelle, Repede and I take Ba'ul to Capua Torim and you two can take the caravan. That way you can tell it to just Karol and Tell us when you're ready."

Rita looks up at Judith and sees that she's very serious with a angered smile and comforting teary eyes.

Rita says, trying to calm down, "If you really want to know if that will help, I have to say that it will. I can tell you guys when I'm ready."

Raven says "Well then Judith, call Ba'ul. that will allow all of us, besides Karol and Rita, can get on and head over to Capua Torim. I think that also taking a little longer to get there, than it usually would, will be a good idea."

Yuri says "Good idea, Raven."

Ba'ul is called and Yuri, Estelle, Repede, Raven, and Judith hop onto the Fiertia to get to Capua Torim slowly. This will allow Rita and Karol to take the Caravan and make it at the same time. The group also look at Rita and hope that Karol can comfort her and not make it worst.

Karol looks at Rita and thinks "I promise myself to make Rita feel better than she already does and not worst. I am only doing it because she's my friend and nothing more... Or is she to me?"

Rita says "Thanks for listening to my story alone, Karol," Suddenly the tears start again and she says "I just wish I could have been stronger before to stop him from continuing."

Ba'ul is far away from them for Karol to take Rita in his arms.

Karol looks into Rita's eyes with a downward eyebrows and says "We'll stop that demon. I promise that to you."

Rita loves being in Karol's arms. Her secret Crush on him is not helping the fact that she doesn't want to show that feeling back to him and for him.

Karol says "Well, how about that story?"

Rita says "My Father started the research on Blastia when I was 4 years old. I saw how much he enjoyed the research. No one ever could figure out how I related to her. That is except for my mother. They knew my father was married but they didn't know that I was my parents' daughter. He told them that I was someone important but never revealed why. He did it because he knew of the Mordio Family's Tradition of Betraying what they research."

Karol says "What happened to make him discover the truth about the Blastia?"

Rita says "He was experimenting with the level of Aer near a Aer Krene and found that a Blastia's Use consumes enough Aer that it can cause the Aer to overload the world and unleash some kind of creature out of it. That's when he decided to make a campaign to destroy the Blastia. Others joined the campaign. One of their heroes was a family from the great war called the Lowells. Ironically that is Yuri's last name."

Karol says "So how did Fredon get involved with it?"

Rita says "Eventually the knights considered the Mordio Family to be enemies to the empire and put up a wanted poster to destroy my parents. I was the only Mordio to not be considered a enemy to the Empire. Fredon stepped up to the Commandant at the time, who was Alexei. Fredon told Alexei that He would kill my parents and bring their bodies to Alexei. Alexei accepted and that's when my parents were attacked in Aspio by Fredon. They got sliced and diced by Fredon and Fredon, as promised, brought their bodies to him. He said that one line of being a demon before finishing my father's life. That's when I started to fear Demons and I got to overcome that fear in order to destroy Fredon."

Karol says "Don't worry, Rita. I promise that all of us will help you out."

Rita looks at Karol and that's when their lips accidentally met. They blush at their accidental kiss but both of them continued kissing. Their lips stayed together a long time. Suddenly things changed when Karol surprised Rita by rubbing on her legs. Karol was also surprised when Rita grabbed his waist and passionately massaged it. They then pull apart, realizing what they're doing. They shouldn't have done that because of Karol being with Nan. What surprised both of them is that neither of them fought against it.

Karol, panting and eyes shrunk in shock, thinks "Maybe Rita does have some care in her after all. Maybe she... No, I can't think that. Nan is my girlfriend after all. Then again, Rita has just shown me more love than Nan ever has. Why does Rita care for me so much?"

Rita, breathing fast and eyes shrunk in shock, thinks "I lost it to my little crush. Wait, Karol didn't pull away until much into it. He pulled away at the same time and didn't fight against it at all. Maybe Karol is in love with... No, he loves Nan and that is shown by her being his girlfriend. Then again, He just shown me more love than anyone has ever before. I never been able to feel that emotion for so long. My family is revolves around that emotion and I fear feeling it. Why didn't Karol fight against that loving kiss or pull away sooner?"

Suddenly the Caravan arrives and they decide to get on. The Caravan tells them that it's last stop is The Capua Torim Inn. They went over to the stop and sat down. They couldn't believe what had happened.

Our scene switches to in the skies where we see the Spirits looking down at Karol and Rita.

Undine says "Well, that was unexpected of them to do."

Efrit says "Very unexpected. They still haven't realized that the power to call us spirits to their bodies still exists."

Gnome roars which is saying "You do realize that they don't know how it happened."

Sylph says "Yes, Gnome has a point. We need to find Luna to finish the group of spirits needed to create the unison circle."

Efrit says "She's in the Doom Dimension, Sylph. Only a hero sent there can free them."

Gnome groans to say "Then we will just have to ask the one who Fredon sends to that dimension to do it."

Undine says "Then that's our plan."

TBC...


	3. Karol Sent to the Doom Dimension

Karol: Well here is the next chapter of the KarolXRita story, Rita's Past. We will fight alongside everyone we know to fight against the threat of the Demons; Fredon is the most sick and evil bastard of the demons that I want to kill.

Lucifer Scar: My my, what a potty mouth.

Karol: You just shut up... He killed Rita's family except her and her brother. Also he was the one that sent the Hunting Blades after The Monster Protectors.

Rita: Lucifer, It would be best to just let him talk this way. He's pissed.

Karol: Thank you, Rita.

Yuri: Wow, this is going to be a interesting chapter.

Nan: No kidding.

Tison: I am so wanting to get rid of the demons too but Karol has taken it personally. Why does it matter the he sent us after the Monsters Protectors?

Nan: You mean he did send you and you did it?

Sodia: This is going to be weird. I know of only one thing that is more pissed than Karol right now and that was Duke during Brave Vesperia's Fight Against him.

Flynn: Now that's scary.

Clint: I will make sure we fail to defeat Fredon.

Estelle: We got a lot of characters here.

Adecor: I say, The Princess is right.

Boccos: We do.

Leblanc: Time to hunt some demons.

Raven: This will be a piece of cake for me.

Judith: I hope we don't get defeated too quickly.

Witcher: I calculate that we will get to the Demonic Leaders and then get defeated.

Karol: Yeah, One of us gets defeated because of his blind rage. The others run away just in time.

Witcher: Hmm... Interesting.

Karol: It's a shame that Fredon can't be defeated here through. That bastard deserves to go the Demon's Hell.

Rita: Whoa, that's the core of Terca-Lumeniris and that destroys them completely.

Zagi: You get to see me again, Yuri!

Yuri: Oh, great.

Fredon: He really doesn't know when to quit. But he is the good demon king here.

Everyone but Fredon, Karol, and Zagi: What?

Zagi: Yeah it is revealed in this story that I am the good demon king. This is also true in the banger universe.

Yuri: Well that makes things easier once we reveal that we are good too.

Fredon: Actually it's that the Good Demons don't know that we are the Evil Demons until the Tournament of Truth.

David the Writer: This is going to be a very excellent story.

Yuri: Well enough spoilers. All Tales of Characters © Namco Bandai. Fredon, the Doom Ball, and Demon minions © tAll3Shyguy Skull Land.

Karol: Thanks for the Disclaimer, Yuri. Background song is In the End by Linkin Park.

Rita: That so fits here.

Karol: Now on with the story.

* * *

Rita's Past Chapter 3: Karol Sent To The Doom Dimension

Yuri, Estelle, Repede, Raven, and Estelle have arrived at Capua Torim at the same time as Karol and Rita. Karol then started to write messages to everyone the group knew. He was gathering forces so that they can stop Fredon and the rest of the demons. The Hunting Blades immediately responded to Karol's letter. So did Droite and Gauche and Duke. The group also got Lucifer Scar and Flynn and other named knights with Witcher included. All of these people came to help the Terca-Lumeniris Heroes to stop the demons. The problem is...

Yuri says "What? This is only the first wave of attack?"

Rita says "Yeah. they like to attack in waves at each area. There is nothing we can do to stop the demons unless we get rid of their leaders."

Karol says "That works out then. Here's the plan: We will continue fighting the demons until their demonic leaders appear and then we will strike the leaders down to stop the demons' conquest."

Yuri says "Alright... So we can get rid of this attack quickly, right?"

Karol says "Correct, Yuri." then he thinks "And so these circumstances between what's happened between me and Rita can go back to normal. The kiss felt so perfect through."

Rita thinks "I can't wait for things to go back to normal between Karol and I but still that kiss seemed to fit perfectly."

Karol and Rita both think at once "It's like we were the other piece to each other's puzzle."

Nan says "I am going to hunt demons to make them pay for attacking my friend Rita and my boyfriend Karol."

Karol and Nan were officially together now but still Karol didn't think it felt like she was his true love. Nan didn't feel true love between Karol and her either.

Tison says "I want to get this over with so that I can go back to hunting monsters."

Karol says "You really think all monsters are evil?"

Tison says "Of course why wouldn't they be?"

Nan says "Yeah Karol, the actions of all monsters in the past have killed tons and tons of humans. How can you say that maybe some are not evil?"

Karol says "It just feels to me like we're not seeing the whole picture of the monsters' side of this world."

Clint says "You just think that because you befriended those Entelexia. Not all monsters have minds like them. The cause of the Entelexia VS Human war was caused by the Hermes Blastia inventor along with the Destruction of Judith's Hometown and Raven's infinite lasting Blastia heart."

Raven says "To tell the truth without the other Blastia, it's starting to die out."

Rita says "Why didn't you tell us, Raven?"

Raven says "I didn't want to worry you."

Lucifer Scar says "It was probably a good idea since we have no way to get him something like his Blastia Heart."

Rita says "You idiot! If I had known that Raven's Blastia Heart was starting to die out, I would have started to work on a way to something like the Blastia that will help the world convert Aer to Mana."

Flynn says "Do you really think there is such a thing?"

Rita says "There must be. Without the Blastia that gave us our artes, the artes became weaker. That would mean having something equivalent to the Blastia that helps the planet instead of hurts it is what we need to make them just the same power as before."

Suddenly Efrit appears and says "She has a point. Also what she saying is true. There is something that can help the planet that can replace the Blastia. It just requires a lot of research to find out what it is."

Rita says "Thank you, Efrit. I am going to find that item and make something like Raven's Blastia Heart and some of it to be our arte strengtheners."

Efrit then vanishes and Karol looks on ahead to see the demons are coming.

Karol says "Let's go, everyone."

The group of Terca-Lumeniris Heroes and Friends fight the Demons and get rid of a lot of them. It still wasn't enough to summon the Demonic Leaders. Suddenly Duke appears with Dein Nomos and uses it to become the 2nd phase of the Terca-Lumeniris Heroes' Battle against him. Elucifer's strength now fights at their side. This gets even more demons down. Then Rita calls upon the power of Efrit to become the Efrit Soceress just like she did in the ending that spawned this. Then even more demons go down for the count. This time it was enough to summon the Demonic Leaders.

Fredon says "Well, You certainly are really planning to stop me."

The Terca-Lumeniris Heroes look at the leaders to see that they are Demonic Versions of Yeager, Barbos, Alexei, and Zagi plus An 2 Handed Axe Wielder named Barbatos, a Purple Spell Caster named Shizel, and a Cloaked Spell Caster named Dhaos.

Yuri says "It just had to be Zagi..."

Flynn says "and Alexei..."

Raven says "and Yeager..."

Judith says "and Barbos, too."

The Cloaked Spell Caster named Dhaos says "My name is Dhaos."

The Purple Spell Caster named Shizel says "I am Shizel."

The 2 Handed Axe Wielder named Barbatos says "And I am the Hater of Item Users, Barbatos."

Fredon says "Surprise to see your old enemies again, aren't you?"

Estelle says "Yeah, we are."

Fredon says "Time to destroy you."

Fredon suddenly attacks the group and each one of them including Duke are sent to defeat.

Sodia says "The Demonic Leaders are too strong if we can't even beat Fredon."

Yuri yells "We got to retreat!"

Everyone but Karol starts to run.

Rita says "Karol, what are you doing?"

Karol says "I will not let this demons defeat me. I will end this." He then charges at Fredon.

Rita yells "Karol, no!"

Fredon says "Such emotion for someone whose only your friend, Karol Capel." He then pulls out a ball and says "Doom Ball, Set!" The ball turns out to be a doom ball and it makes a field for Fredon to Battle Karol.

Yuri says "Karol, You got to get out of there."

Estelle says "Karol, you can't win by yourself."

Raven says "Karol, listen to me please. Don't do this."

Judith says "He is too strong for us right now."

Karol yells "I won't give up ever! Fredon must Die!"

Fredon says "Such determination. Too bad, I am going to send you to do the Doom Dimension."

Fredon and Karol finally clash Karol's Axe with Fredon's Claws.

While Fredon and Karol Fight, Rita thinks "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have told him. I shouldn't have stopped the kiss we did. It's all my fault."

Fredon uses a Fatal Strike on Karol to finish him off. Karol is then absorbed into the Doom Dimension with his weapon staying behind.

Karol yells "I don't what it takes! I will be back to defeat you, Fredon!"

Fredon says "Yeah, Right. None can defeat me."

Karol then is coming consumed by the Doom Portal.

Rita suddenly starts to cry and screams "Karol!"

Fredon says "Well, that was such care for someone who is only your friend, Rita Mordio."

Raven picks up Rita and everyone leaves to run away from the Demon Leaders. That is all except Karol. Fredon laughs an evil laugh in a very loud tone."

TBC...


End file.
